


Finnpoe/Stormpilot

by twdlover1119



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, I know, It Sucks, M/M, My First Fanfic, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Stormpilot, The Millenium Falcon - Freeform, the ending we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdlover1119/pseuds/twdlover1119
Summary: Finn and Poe reunite after the battle at the end of The Rise of Skywalker, but it happens bit differently from the movie...The Finn and Poe reunion we deserved.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	Finnpoe/Stormpilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work, I've only ever scribbled stuff down in notebooks before, so I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know what you think in the comments! I wanna hear the bad stuff too to help improve my writing.

Poe was exhausted when he landed; he jumped out of his X-Wing and looked around at everybody reuniting with their friends, their families...their lovers. He searched the crowd desperately for Finn while congratulating his fellow pilots. He started to walk past everyone else, bumping into people and shoving them aside. His heart was racing, seeing just a blur of orange. He started to become frantic, telling himself to calm down. He knew Finn was okay. He saw Lando rescue him and Jannah, but he couldn't help being concerned.

He started to wonder if he should call out his name when he saw Finn standing there, looking around at everyone, maybe even looking at Poe, until he made eye contact with him. Finn smiled and started to run towards him. Poe smiled even bigger and spinted over to Finn, throwing his arms around him. Finn squeezed him back. They stayed like this for a moment until Poe pulled back and stared into Finn's dark eyes. Finn stared back as Poe cupped his face in his hands and kissed his lips, saying millions of unsaid things doing so. 

He was terrified, wondering if this was what they both wanted of if he had just destroyed their friendship forever. He was relieved when Finn relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Poe's waist. When they pulled apart they just stared at each other and smiled. 

"Been wanting to do that for awhile now," Poe said.

"Why didn't you do it sooner?" Finn asked.

"I...I don't know," Poe replied. "I guess I didn't think you felt the same way. Plus, there was Rose..."

"What?" Finn grinned. "You thought me and Rose were...together? No, after she kissed me...I made it clear I just wasn't interested."

"Oh." Poe stared at the floor. "Well what about Rey? Back when we were sinking, didn't you wanna tell her...Y'know...you love her?"

"No!" Finn exclaimed, seeming surprised. "Me and Rey are just friends! I mean, I love her like a sister but nothing else."

Poe sighed a breath of relief. "Ah."

"Besides...I like someone else," he said and took Poe's hand in his. He smiled at Poe and Poe smiled back.

"I kinda wanna kiss you again," Poe said.

"You can."

But then he looked over Poe's shoulder at something. "Rey."

Poe turned around and was relieved when he saw Rey was okay. She stumbled out of her ship. She looked tired and dirty. Poe and Finn ran over to her, and when she saw them her face lit up and she smiled and embraced them. The three of them stood together for a long time in this hug, no one really knowing what else to do or say, not wanting to let go either.

**Author's Note:**

> Write in the comments what you think!


End file.
